


Say Hello to Your Friends (Again and Again and Again)

by escritoireazul



Category: Baby-Sitters Club - Ann M. Martin
Genre: F/F, Reunions, Taking Care of Drunk Friends, Weddings, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 21:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17149577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escritoireazul/pseuds/escritoireazul
Summary: When Mary Anne gets married (again), Mallory and Jessi reunite with some old friends. It's not nearly as awkward as Mallory fears.





	Say Hello to Your Friends (Again and Again and Again)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gingayellow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/gifts).



“Mary Anne’s getting married again.”

Mallory looked up from the manuscript she was marking up. Despite all the ways technology had increased, in some ways, she was old-fashioned. She still liked to print off each draft, making her notes on the physical copy, and then retype the entire thing, making the changes from her notes. She did this for each draft and each full-length novel had at least two drafts.

Thank god her picture books took less time to rewrite. She would never get anything done if all she did was write full novels. Her romance publisher wanted her to write much faster than she did as it was.

“Did I know she got divorced?” Mallory asked.

Jessi laughed. “Yes, a couple years ago. I was dancing “Wade in the Water” in Revelations when she called.”

Mallory frowned. “Was that when you toured to Miami?” she asked.

“Yes.” Jessi’s smile went wicked. “And we took the week after just for us.”

Oh, Mallory remembered that at least. They’d hit a couple of the LGBT-friendly beaches and spent a great deal of the rest of the time enjoying their fancy suite. It had been the honeymoon they couldn’t take when they actually got married because of their schedules.

The memory of Mary Anne’s divorce struck her then. “She called while I was working on the fifth Autumn Harbor book, didn’t she?”

“Yes.” Jessi grabbed a sparkling water out of the fridge, held it up for Mallory to see. Mallory shook her head. She was still floating from the pot of hot tea she’d been working her way through all morning.

“No wonder I don’t remember. That draft ate me alive.”

Jessi sank down into her chair on the other side of the tiny table. Even as small as it was, it was crowded in the little breakfast nook off their little kitchen. They’d sacrificed space there to have two bedrooms. The spare one was split into an office space for Mallory and a dance space for Jessi. They’d installed a narrow dance floor, mirrored one of the walls, and added a barre.

They’d have to tear it all if they ever decided to sell and buy a bigger place, but for now, their cute little apartment in Harlem was all the space they needed. It was crowded with books on shelves and in piles in every room, framed copies of the programmes from some of Jessi’s favorite shows and the prettiest of Mallory’s book covers, prints of pictures from their friends and families, and, in the living room, one small, fuzzy couch that fit both of them and their striped cat and very little else. When they had people over, they sat on the floor, mostly, and there were a bunch of soft throw blankets and firm pillows to make it more comfortable.

“You were buried,” Jessi agreed. “Do you want to go to this one?”

“When is it?” Mallory asked, picturing their calendar, then added, as it struck her, “Did we go to the last one?”

“Number one and number two,” Jessi said. “We missed number three. That was the year I tore my ACL.” Her expression twisted. Mallory didn’t blame her. It had been a long, hard, painful time for her. For both of them, though Mallory would never tell Jessi that. “It’s this summer.”

Mallory’s final draft was due in April; Jessi always had some time off in the summer, though sometimes she taught some classes at a summer intensive.

“Do you want to go?” she asked.

Jessi shrugged, then nodded. “Yeah, I think I do. She’s here in the city, it’s not like we’ll have to go anywhere. I’d like to see everyone, too.”

“That does sound fun,” Mallory said. She didn’t entirely mean it. Even more than twenty years later, sometimes when she got together with the others in a big group, she felt like that awkward eleven-year-old girl desperate to prove herself to the Baby-Sitters Club. “Who’s the guy this time?”

“I don’t recognize his name.” Jessi laughed. “It’s not like we talk every day.”

“But you want to go to her fourth wedding?”

“She invited us, after all.”

Mallory sighed. “Your logic is sound. I’m down for the wedding.”

“Yes!” Jessi pumped one fist triumphantly. “You know what this means.”

What it meant -- oh no.

“No,” Mallory said. “No, no, no.”

“Yes, yes, yes.” Jessi started giggling. “Say yes to the dress, sweetie.”

Mallory stuck out her lower lip, but pouting never worked on Jessi. Still, she had some time. She’d figure out a way to get out of shopping for a new dress.

*

She did not get out of it.

“You look amazing,” Jessi told her for probably the fiftieth time. Mallory nodded her thanks, but didn’t stop fiddling with the way the lightweight dark green dress sat at her waist. It was close-fitting along her torso, then flared out from her hips. It came up into a high halter, her arms bare. Her skin was pale and heavily freckled from what sun she’d gotten. Her make-up was subtle, but she’d thought herself pretty when they left the apartment.

Now that she’d seen Stacey McGill and Claudia Kishi, even if only from afar, she felt frumpy and too young all at the same time.

Jessi took her hand. “That dress is perfect for you.”

Mallory lifted their hands so she could kiss Jessi’s knuckles. “You picked it out,” she said. “Pretty sure you’re just complimenting yourself at this point.” 

Jessi giggled, and it made her look prettier than ever. She wore a dark gray dress that had subtle sparkles threaded through it and an open back that showed off her how toned she was from dancing, high black heels, and deep red lipstick. Her lashes were long, her dark skin perfect, and Mallory wanted to sweep her off her feet.

“Will you dance with me later?” she asked.

Jessi smiled wider. “You know I will.”

“Even though I’ve got no rhythm?” Mallory teased. It was true, though, and she was grateful that Jessi really didn’t mind that she was as awkward on a dance floor as Jessi was elegant.

“Even though.” Jessi leaned in and kissed her quickly. “I’ll do my best to make you look good.”

Mallory swatted at her, and then it was time to head into the church.

While they waited for Mary Anne to appear, Jessi put her mouth very close to Mallory’s ear. “How many times do you think you can get married in a church?” she whispered.

Mallory swallowed a loud laugh. “Better question is, how many times can you wear white?” Jessi pressed her face against Mallory’s shoulder; Mallory could feel her shaking with her laughter. “Shhhhh. You’re going to get us kicked out.” That just made Jessi laugh harder.

They were starting to get looks from the people around them. Thank god the wedding march started and everyone stood, turning to look at the far end of the aisle. Mary Anne looked beautiful, no veil over her shiny brown hair, a fresh, dewy look to her make-up that had clearly been designed to work with her fierce blush when everyone looked at her, and the very best part -- the dress. Long and narrow, no train, beautiful beadwork, and a pale off-white.

“Four times,” Jessi whispered. “At least.”

Mallory bit hard on the inside of her cheek. She knew she was smiling far too wide, and hoped that, if Mary Anne noticed, she’d take it as Mallory’s joy for her. And Mallory was happy for her, but her amusement overpowered everything else.

 

 

“Mallory!” Stacey came in to kiss each of her cheeks. “You look beautiful. You too, Jessi.” Stacey greeted Jessi next, and then they stood together. It was a little awkward, though maybe that was just on her part.

“How have you been?” Mallory asked. 

“Good, good!” Stacey’s smile was wide and bright. The light bounced off her diamond earrings and bracelet. She wore a dark blue sheath dress that hugged her curves but still managed to look classy and church-appropriate. Her hair was fluffy with cute caramel highlights, and she wore dramatic eye makeup with a thick black cat eye and a neutral lip. “I’m moving back to New York!”

Jessi’s grin looked more natural than Mallory’s felt. She wasn’t upset about it, but she wasn’t as thrilled as Stacey’s tone made it seem like she should feel. Jessi and Stacey were closer still than Mallory was with any of the others.

“That’s awesome!” Jessi hugged Stacey again. “New job?”

“Promotion. I’m the new CFO.”

Now that was something to be excited about. Stacey was very young for that role, especially at such a big fashion company, and this was very impressive. “Still the math genius,” Mallory teased.

“You know it. Style and smarts.” Stacey tossed her hair. “I’ve got it all.”

She sounded conceited, but laughter threaded through her words and there was a softness in her smile that belied that. She was confident, but not a snob. Mallory was remembering why she’d looked up to Stacey so much when she was younger, first as her sophisticated babysitter and then as her sophisticated friend.

“We’ll have to get together more often,” Jessi said, and Mallory nodded, feeling far more eager than she’d been even just a moment before.

Stacey started to say something, but then the DJ called everyone to the dance floor to watch Mary Anne and Will’s first dance. It was slow and elegant, of course, but as soon as they finished, the DJ kicked into something louder and faster that Mallory had actually heard on a random streaming playlist not too long ago.

“I love this song!” Stacey grabbed Jessi with one hand and Mallory with the other. “Come dance with me!”

Mallory was about to make a fool of herself, but Stacey’s enthusiasm was catching. Jessi shot Mallory a fond look behind Stacey’s back, and that alone was worth hitting the dance floor. Mallory threw herself into the music, flailing arms and off-beat, but it didn’t matter. None of that mattered.

She was here with her wife and her old friends, and that was as good a reason as any to be happy.

 

 

The party continued for hours. Mallory danced until she was too thirsty to keep going, chugged water, and then went back to dancing, with Stacey, with Claudia, with Dawn Schafer who looked beautiful in her pale pink bridesmaid’s dress, and, of course, with Jessi, fast songs and slow.

Kristy didn’t dance much, but when Mallory took breaks, sometimes she’d hang out with Kristy at the wedding party’s table. Kristy’s matron of honor dress with pale gray and almost boxy, showing off her solid, broad shoulders and muscled arms.

“Refused to wear pink, did you?” Mallory asked during one break.

Kristy snorted. “Dang straight. I threatened to drop out of the wedding if she tried to pull that crap with me. I wore baby blue in her first wedding. That’s my pastel limit for my whole life.”

The words themselves weren’t that funny, but Kristy’s dry tone made Mallory laugh so hard she choked on her water.

“Really took one for the team there,” Mallory teased. Kristy graced her with a wide, sharp smile.

Talk turned to their families, and though Mallory had never been quite sure of where she stood with Kristy, it wasn’t as terrible as she feared.

 

 

“Stacey needs our help,” Jessi said, rushing up to Mallory, who was sitting with Kristy again, chatting about the youth softball team Kristy was coaching.

“What’s wrong?” Immediately thoughts of crashing blood sugar and a diabetic coma hit Mallory. Stacey had been hospitalized plenty of times back during middle school and high school, and though her brittle diabetes was more under control now thanks to better technology, there was always a risk. “Does she need honey or something?”

“No, no, nothing like that.” Jessi made a face. “Claudia just went through a big breakup, I guess, and she drowned her sorrows at the bar.”

It had been an open bar, too.

“Oh no.” Mallory stood. “Where’s she staying?”

Jessi shrugged helplessly. “She can’t tell us and neither Stacey nor I can find her room key. Stacey’s not staying here, she’s staying with a friend, and she doesn’t really have room for another person, especially someone this drunk.”

“We can take her home, I guess,” Mallory said, thinking quickly. They had a blowup mattress that fit between the couch and the television, and it was tall and firm enough to be comfortable. They could put a small trash can next to her, fill it with kitty litter, leave sparkling water with her to help settle her stomach, all things that Mallory’s mom had done when she or any of her many siblings got sick as kids.

“I’ve got a suite upstairs,” Kristy said. She shook her head. “Claudia’s being completely irresponsible, but it will be easier to just take her upstairs.”

Mallory raised an eyebrow. “A suite, huh? Fancy.”

Kristy laughed. “I wanted the top floor because it’s quieter. That’s all they have up there.”

“Well come on then,” Jessi said. “We’ll help you get Claudia upstairs.”

It took the three of them and Stacey to wrangle Claudia out of the ballroom and to the special elevator that only went to the top three floors, the fancy suites. 

“I miss him,” Claudia whimpered. They’d propped her in the corner of the elevator, all of them between her and the door so they could catch her if she stumbled. The elevator was all mirrors and gold inside, and it moved fast enough that Mallory’s stomach swooped a little. She couldn’t imagine how disorienting it had to be for Claudia.

“I know you do.” Stacey carefully stroked Claudia’s long black hair out of her face. It had started the night twisted into a complicated style that looked more like art than something practical for a party but had been beautiful on her. Her loose maxi-dress skimmed her ankles but had a long slit cut up one side to show off the gladiator sandals that wrapped all the way up to her knees, and the bright orange and pink color combo looked bright and festive against her skin. “He’s not good enough for you, though.”

Claudia nodded, sniffling. Her eyes were squeezed shut, and her mascara had smeared beneath her eyes.

“You’ll feel better with some water in you,” Stacey promised.

“And some puke out of you,” Kristy whispered. Not quietly enough, though, because Stacey pulled an epic face and glared at Kristy. Her hands were still gentle on Claudia’s hair, though.

The suite was gigantic and had plenty of seating. They got Claudia on the couch with her head propped up by pillows, a trash can by her side, and plenty of water. She was snoring before Stacey even got her shoes off.

They retreated into the bedroom but left the door cracked so they could hear if she needed them. Stacey kicked off her heels and sat on the end of the very tall bed. There was a small loveseat in here, and Jessi and Mallory claimed that.

“Do you need a stepstool to climb into this?” Stacey asked Kristy. Immediate, Kristy smacked her with a pillow.

“She’s not wrong, though,” Mallory said, because Kristy really did have to hop to get onto it.

“I’ll kick you all out of here,” Kristy threatened.

That just made Jessi laugh. “No you won’t. If you do, you’ll be stuck taking care of drunky in there.”

“Dang it.” But Kristy was smiling. 

“Thanks for helping, you guys.” Stacey shook her head. “Claudia’s really broken up over this one, even though he was kind of an asshole. She deserves a lot better.”

“Poor Claud,” Mallory said. She took Jessi’s hand, glad all over again that she’d met the love her life when she was only eleven years old. They hadn’t dated then, and not even in high school, but they stayed best friends through all those years, and in their early twenties (college for Mallory, dancing for Jessi, always), they fell in love. Mallory trusted her implicitly. She never needed worry about a broken heart.

“I’m starving,” Kristy said out of nowhere. Or maybe not. She had never had much patience for romance and relationship troubles. “Let’s order room service.”

Jessi glanced at the alarm clock on the nightstand. “It’s after midnight,” she said. “Do they serve this late?”

Kristy shrugged. “No idea.”

“If not, this is the city that never sleeps!” Stacey put so much excitement in it that Malloy had to laugh. “We can get anything delivered.”

“Reunion sleepover?” Jessi asked.

Stacey laughed. “Reunion sleepover,” she said.

“We should get pizza for a pizza toast,” Mallory suggested, and they all laughed so long and so hard she worried they would disturb Claudia.

 

 

They didn’t spend the entire night, because none of them but Kristy had anything comfortable to change into and Kristy was too short for any of them to easily wear her clothes. They ordered in food and non-alcoholic drinks and talked until nearly dawn.

Claudia did have a vomit session a couple hours after she fell asleep. Mallory had grown up surrounded by younger siblings. A little puke didn’t bother her as much as anyone else, so she took Claudia into the bathroom to clean her up. After, Kristy gave up one of her t-shirts so Claudia could go back to sleep after Stacey made her drink some water. Mallory rinsed her dress in the shower then hung it up to dry.

Mallory very nearly dozed off leaning against Jessi, and Jessi decided it was time to go home. Stacey decided to stick around to help get Claudia dressed again and back to her hotel once she sobered up enough to talk about it; Kristy walked them down to the lobby.

She gave each of them a short, tight hug.

“Don’t be strangers,” she said. “I’ll be in Stoneybrook for Christmas this year. Email me. We’ll get together.”

“Promise,” Mallory said. She even meant it.

Even though it was going to be ridiculously expensive, they splurged on a cab. It had been a long night, Mallory’s feet hurt, and she thought she would pass out if she tried to walk anywhere, just fall asleep right where she stood.

Jessi held her hand the entire way. By the time they reached their building, the sky was lightening with sunrise. The street was as quiet as she ever heard it, and there was a beautiful peace to it that Mallory adored.

“I love you,” she told Jessi, so tired she stumbled over the words.

“Love you too,” Jessi said and slipped her arm around Mallory’s waist. “Let’s get you to bed, Sleeping Beauty.”

“You going to wake me with a kiss?”

“Maybe later.” Jessi did kiss the top of her head. “After you brush your teeth.”

Mallory smacked at her, but her giggles joined Jessi’s as they got into the elevator and headed upstairs. Their apartment was warm, their cat made little noises to greet them, and Mallory stripped down and tumbled into their bed, comfortable and sleepy.

She had a good life. A very good life. And maybe, sometimes, that life could include some old familiar friends.


End file.
